All Things Truly Wicked
by writingnomad
Summary: 'All things truly wicked start from innocence.'- Ernest Hemingway. It was just a silly fight like any other, but this time Sarah's fiancé wishes her away.
1. Chapter 1

"Damnit Jake, every time you tell me you've changed I believe you, and every time I end up disappointed. I can't keep doing this." Sarah said, slamming the front door as they walked into the house.

Jake moved closer to her, cradling her face in his large hands.

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to protect you."

She wrenched her head away, walked into the kitchen and dumped her purse. "That's just it Jake. I don't need to be protected. You embarrassed both of us for no reason!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "How can you say that? He had his fucking hands all over you. Am I supposed to just watch while some asshole gropes my fiancé?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was handling it."

Jake stalked away from her furiously, running his hand through his dark hair. They had been at a cocktail party at a prospective client's house, where the client, being incredibly drunk and finding Sarah alone; had tried to put his hand down her dress. Jake had walked in, and promptly broken the man's nose.

He tried again. "Baby I'm sorry-"

She snorted. "You say that all the time Jake but you never change. I don't' need to be rescued; why can't you let me look after myself? You not only lost a potential client, you opened yourself up to a giant lawsuit."

Jake sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew what was coming next.

'I love you Jake,I do. But I can't marry someone who smothers me- you make me feel like I need to be some damsel in distress.' Her eyes filled with tears and he felt like slime. "I'm going to go stay at Dads."

"Don't do this Sarah. You leave in the middle of this and I'm not taking you back." They both knew it was an empty threat.

"That's your choice Jake." She shook her head and backed away, rubbing at her eyes and smearing her makeup. "I need some time alone."

As she left, Jake grabbed a plate and threw it against the wall. He didn't feel any better.

Sitting down, he dropped his head in his hands. 'Shit.'

They always did this. They fought, she walked out, and he convinced her to come back. But this time felt different. He didn't want to lose her over something so stupid.

He walked into the kitchen and noticed Sarah had left her purse behind. Jake smiled wryly. She was always leaving everything she owned everywhere. He made himself a coffee and was about to take it into the living room when he noticed a small book next to Sarah's purse.

"Where'd this come from?" He opened it and scanned the page. It looked like one of those fantasy novels Sarah used to read before she graduated. After graduation she had focused on work and Jake, and he hadn't seen her read anything like it for a few years. He snorted as one line jumped out at him. 'How appropriate, I actually wish the goblins would take Sarah away right now."

He was interrupted by the opening of the front door. Sarah walked in, eyes red and face blotchy.

'Forgot my purse.' She muttered before focusing on the book. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened as she backed away from him.

"Where the hell did you get that?' she asked, paling.

"It was sitting right here beside your bag."

"Tell me you didn't read any words from it.'

Jakes face reddened and she knew instantly what he had happened.

"Oh my god what have you done?" She asked.

Jake frowned at her overreaction. "Sarah what's going-" He was interrupted by an amused, aristocratic voice.

"Well…this is unexpected."

Sarah tensed as Jake turned to face the owner of that smooth voice.

"Who the hell are you?"

The Goblin King smirked. Ignoring Jake he turned to Sarah.

"Didn't you teach your boyfriend not to make foolish wishes? I expected better from the victor of the labyrinth."

Sarah said nothing, just studied him. He was dressed imposingly in black, just as he had been ten years before, but his hair was different; slightly darker and shorter, but just as wild. His eyes were the same though, and she shivered at the look in them.

Jake stepped forward. "Didn't you hear me? How the hell did you get in here?"

Jareth looked at him as if he was a particularly nasty bug.

"No introduction Sarah?" She remained silent, frozen in shock, and he smiled widely, as he turned back to Jake "I am the Goblin King. And you've just made a very big mistake."

Jakes face darkened.

"Is this one of your old theatre friends Sarah? Because I'm really not in the mood."

Sarah grabbed his hands and looked straight into his eyes.

"He's going to take me away." She said quietly, voice shaking slightly. "You're going to have to run the labyrinth. Find a dwarf named Hoggle and tell him you know me-he'll help you. You have to solve the labyrinth in thirteen hours or I'll be turned into a goblin."

Jareth smiled, although his eyes were cold.

"Still taking things for granted I see. I have more than enough goblins." He stalked closer.

Sarah contemplated Jareth. He seemed different; like a snake poised to strike.

He studied her in turn, his eyes traveled from her feet, up her long dress, lingering at her cleavage. Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, and narrowed her eyes, almost laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Here she was, in one of the worst moments of her life and the Goblin King was acting like a typical male.

"Ah there's that defiance. I wondered if you'd turned docile in your old age."

She scowled. Twenty six wasn't that old.

"How do you know him Sarah?" Jake demanded.

Jareths eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That's a story for another time boy; however I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get to know one another. Come Sarah." He held out a hand.

It wasn't a request, and Sarah was starting to feel panic creeping like ice up her spine. She grabbed Jakes hand and looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry I never told you about the book. If I had trusted you to believe me this never would have happened."

Jake frowned. "It's ok babe, just calm down."

She laughed bitterly. It wasn't at all ok.

"Please, no matter what happens, know that I love you. She pulled his head close and kissed him deeply; savoring what could be their last kiss.

Jareth stalked towards them, eyes burning, and his face a mask.

"Unless you want to forfeit the game and any chance of salvation, I suggest you come with me now Sarah."

Jake stepped in front of her, blocking her from view.

"She's not going anywhere with you, freak."

Sarah looked at Jareth and knew Jake had gone too far. She stepped in front of him, breaking their stare-down.

"Jake I have to go with him. You can save me though ok? Just solve the labyrinth and we can come home together."

"Enough." Suddenly Jareth was behind her, arm circling her and pulling her tightly against him. His fingers were like claws at her hip and she winced, her head spining, as she felt herself being transported to the underground.

A wave of the Goblin Kings hand and a clock appeared.

"You have thirteen hours." He told Jake, who had gone a dull grey color, as he stared at the entrance to the labyrinth.

Jake swung his head around and started for Sarah, but they disappeared in the blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah opened her eyes, realizing they were now in the throne room and she was clutching onto Jareth's shirt. She released it and backed away warily. Her mouth dropped open as she looked around her. The castle was nothing like it had been ten years ago, and was in fact gorgeous. Gone were the chickens, goblins and filth and the room was unrecognizable. She was standing on a beautiful marble floor and cast her eyes around at the huge chandeliers and plush drapes.

Jareth noticed her confusion.

"You didn't really think I lived in that pigsty did you?" He asked.

Not waiting for an answer he flicked his wrist. Sarah shuddered and turned away as one of those fucking balls appeared. Her reaction was not lost on Jareth who frowned darkly at her, then turned away, murmuring a few words to whoever was inside.

"Why so skittish Sarah?" She hated the way he said her name; he almost purred it, conjuring images she would rather ignore.

The door opened and a dark haired man strolled in. He glanced curiously at Sarah and then focused on Jareth.

"Aiden." His voice was brisk now almost dismissive. "Find Sarah a room, will you? I'll be busy for the next few hours."

Sarah tensed. "Things to do, people to terrorize?"

Jareth grinned boyishly and she almost softened until-

"Precisely."

* * *

><p>Jake was making no progress whatsoever. The gates were impossible to climb and whenever he got even halfway up he would be thrown off. He was now covered in so many bruises it hurt to sit down.<p>

He walked around and was relieved to find a small man standing near the gate. He was spraying some large flying insects with what looked like poison. Horrified, Jake realized they were fairies.

"Why are you killing them?" He asked the man, who turned around.

'Because they're damn pests that's why!' The man raged. 'Every time I think I cleared this area they pop up again worst than ever!'

Jake nodded absently. 'Are you by any chance named Hoggle?'

The dwarf paused and squinted up at him. 'Why who's askin?'

Jake felt the first surge of hope he had had since he stepped foot in this place. "I'm Jake-Sarah told me you would help me reach the center of the labyrinth."

His little brown face lit up. 'You know Sarah? Why I ain't heard from that little missy for years! Wouldn't mind seeing her again, we was friends you know.'

Jake smiled encouragingly. 'Well I'm engaged to marry Sarah but the King of this land kidnapped her and is making me solve the labyrinth to get her back.'

"That don't sound right. Jareth is a rat, but he can't take anyone unless they gets wished away."

A light blush spread over Jakes cheeks. 'Well yeah I guess I kinda did that. But I didn't mean to!'

The dwarf snorted. "You humans never mean to do nothin."

So will you help me find her?"

Hoggle scuffed his feet. "I guess. But if Jareth finds out I'm helping you it'll be the bog for sure!"

Jake blew out a sigh of relief as Hoggle led him into the Labyrinth.

* * *

><p>Sarah sat on the floor, leaning against the door. Although she had protested, Jareth had simply disappeared, leaving Aiden to escort her to her room.<p>

She had tried to bargain with him but Aiden remained silent, refusing to respond, even when she resorted to name calling.

Sarah was trying to stay calm, but there was a horrible feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. She had to admit that the room was gorgeous, softly done in blues and white, with carpet so soft and thick she could have happily slept on it.

She'd been trying to break out for at least half an hour with no luck. The doorknob wouldn't turn and the windows wouldn't open. It was a very beautiful prison but a prison just the same.

Groaning, she jumped up and started pacing, furiously trying to think of a way out. Eventually she flopped onto the bed, utterly exhausted.

* * *

><p>Hoggle had led Jake astray. They'd gone through a hedge maze a while back which, although challenging hadn't been as hard as he expected until the ground had suddenly given way,. He looked up and saw Hoggle silhouetted against the light.<p>

"Hey man can you help me get out of here?"

Hoggle shook his head sadly. "I ain't ever seen this one before an' I don't know how to get out. Look for something stickin out of the walls or on the floor."

Jake tried but quickly grew frustrated at feeling around in the dark. After what felt like hours he gave up. "Goblin King!"

"You called?" Jareth appeared, lounging against the walls of the oubliette.

"I just want to know how Sarah is."

"She's sleeping."

"Sleeping?

Those creepy eyes flashed briefly. "Indeed. Looks like I wore her out."

Jake refused to take the bait. "If you hurt her I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"I just need to know she's safe. Please."

A crystal appeared in Jareths' palm and he held it up to Jakes face. Sarah was indeed asleep, long hair spread on the pillow, and her mouth softly pouting, as though even her dreams were failing to live up to her expectations.

"Thank you."

Mismatched eyes narrowed. "No need to thank me. In fact I should be the one thanking you. I'd thought Sarah out of my reach forever until you brought her home."

"This isn't her home."

"You're a fool if you can't see that she belongs here far more than she ever will in the human world."

"Sarah is human."

"She won't be for long."

"Stop, please." Jake said desperately. "You can't have her."

"Says who? You? Let me guess," he stroked his chin sarcastically, "you think you're going to get married, have babies and live happily ever after?"

Silence.

Jareth laughed. "Ah my poor delusional friend, how she's strung you along. I can almost admire her for it."

"We're engaged."

Jareth waved that away with a flick of his hand. "Betrothed to a puny mortal _boy?_ That will never be enough for her."

"You know nothing about Sarah! You met her when she was fifteen. That's practically a kid."

"And you think she's truly changed so much?"

"It's been over ten years, everyone grows up eventually."

Jareth narrowed his eyes. "How?."

Jake stayed stubbornly silent.

Jareth arched an eyebrow. "Tell me, do you truly wish to rot down here? I can keep you alive for a very long time. "

"You won't do that. Sarah would hate you." Jake said smugly.

Jareth snagged his throat, quick as a cat, and squeezed warningly.

"One thing you should know boy, is I no longer cater to Sarah Williams' whims. She'll do as I say this time. And I find that having you in my labyrinth offends me. So talk. Before I end you out of spite."

* * *

><p>Sarah had indeed fallen asleep and woke up disgusted with herself. She walked into the bathroom attached to her prison and splashed cold water on her face. How could she have fallen asleep when Jake was in the labyrinth? She desperately wanted to know how much time was left. Was Jake ok?<p>

She turned as the door opened and a small goblin woman came in carrying a tray. The scent wafted toward her temptingly and her stomach growled. Sarah pouted, knowing she couldn't risk eating anything here after that damn peach last time.

"I'm not hungry" She told the woman, even as she eyed the food longingly.

"Don't be silly dear; you need to keep your strength up." The goblins smile was steely.

"Please take it away."

"Why would you want to go hungry girl? You think that's going to make you feel better?"

Sarah turned away.

The goblin sighed and set the food down.

"What's your name honey?"

"I'm Sarah."

"Sarah?" She gasped. "You're the girl who won!"

Sarah turned to face her, curious. "You know about me?"

"Why of course! You caused a lot of trouble for the King when you were here last time. I'd be staying away from the underground if I were you!"

"I wouldn't be here if I had a choice." Sarah said scornfully, and immediately felt bad at the hurt look in the goblins eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm just tired and stressed. What's your name?"

"I'm Hilva dear, and don't you worry. I need to go do some work now but I'll come and visit you soon."

"Please-" Sarah broke off.

"Hmmm?"

"Please can you tell me how much time is left?"

Hilya's expression softened. "I'll find out and tell you when I come back."

* * *

><p>Jake talked. Jareth wanted to know everything; her favorite color, food, clothing, her habits, likes and dislikes; and then finally their relationship. How had they met? Jareth sat with his head cocked looking curiously feline as he absorbed everything he was told.<p>

Jake had known Sarah since they were young. Karen and his mother Maria were best friends and the kids had hung out together every day after school. They had fallen out of touch in highschool-Sarah hung out with the drama kids and Jake was a jock, but on the first day of college she had found him, begging dramatically for his help so she would get to class on time.

It surprised Jareth to learn that Sarah Williams-Victor of the Labyrinth, went nowhere without a map, and was, in fact was teased mercilessly for her lack of direction.

Maybe it was all just luck. Jareth mused.

He listened while he was told how hard the mortal had to work to get Sarah to go out with him, but eventually she had capitulated and they had spent all night laughing and talking.

Jake paused. His throat ached and he had no idea how long he had been talking but it felt like forever.

"Can... can I have some water?"

There was a goblet in his hand before he finished speaking, and he drank deeply of the cold, refreshing liquid.

"Tell me," Jareth asked after some time. "Why did Sarah agree to marry you?"

"Because she loves me." Jake shot back, offended.

Jareth obviously enjoyed his reaction. "How did you propose to her?"

Jake began to protest, resenting sharing their private life with this man, but one look at the Goblin Kings face and he sighed.

"You're not exactly stable are you?"

He told Jareth how he had arranged a surprise party for Sarah's 25th birthday. After she'd blown out the candles (refusing to make a wish), he had sunk down on one knee. He could still remember his palms sweating and the tears in her eyes when she said yes.

Jareth, of all things laughed. "I have to give you points for manipulation." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You wait until she's surrounded by a room full of people and then ask her? Not exactly going to say no is she?"

"Sarah said yes because she loves me."

Jareth ignored that. "Why have you not married yet?"

Jake reddened slightly and hated himself for it. "Sarah wanted to wait a few years. We're still young."

He frowned at the smirk on Jareths face.

"Look, I answered your questions now can I please get out of here?"

Jareth waved his hand and Jake was standing above the oubliette. He turned to Jareth, "how much time do I have left?"

"Seven hours."

"What? I wasn't down there that long."

Jake shuddered at the look on the Goblin Kings face.

"Time moves differently in my labyrinth." He disappeared and Jake was left alone.


End file.
